


Queen of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, I feel like this is super shitty please validate me or I will cry, Incest, Kun and Chenle are brothers, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Yukhei and Youngho are just guys who also bang Lele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lele wants to be a slut, so his brother and his basketball teammates fuck him
Relationships: Qian Kun & Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me or I'll cry, my last work has like 6 times less clicks than other works in nct bp tag

Lele never liked his body. He never liked the way his hips are big, tits not so much, but thighs definitely are as well.

He never liked wearing tight pants, because his soft tummy would just barely poke out of the top, and no other pretty omegas were like that.

He also didn't like his soft face, with soft cheeks and full lips.

Omega was oblivious to the fact that alphas not only liked, but rather loved his body, because he looked innocent and soft all over. Every alpha wanted to ruin him completely, wanted to corrupt him in all the ways possible. They thought, however, that an omega was either gay or not ready, so they ignored their urges even though Lele craved attention, touches and kisses.

Skirts, even though they were longer than the ones other beautiful omegas had, were something he started wearing only because other omegas in his school wore them, and they get all the alpha attention, so he must get some as well! Needless to say, Lele doesn't get much attention from anyone.

Every time an alpha approaches him, he starts panicking, he goes super quiet, his cheeks, ears, and nose become red, and he can't keep eye contact for his life. His clothes don't change the fact that he is shy and more often than not, unapproachable.

Where he does see a chance, is in a new school he'd be moving to, along with his older brother Kun, and it's quite stupid in his opinion, that his entire family has to move simply for his dad's job, but he understands it, or at least tries to.

A few days before leaving he goes to the mall with Kun, who helps him pick out a few outfits, some cute short skirts and crop tops. On his own Lele also chooses a few cute lacy bras, along with some panties, because after all, he plans on finally getting dicked down.

He doesn't even bother hiding any of the new clothes in his luggage, as his parents stopped going through his stuff a long time ago, as he was always very mature and responsible. He looks at the cute lacy bralette laying on top of his other clothing in the last suitcase he packed, and he zips it up with a smile on his lips.

\---

Settling down in their new apartment was not stressful, they were always a happy, supportive family that made decisions together, and this was no different. Well, Lele did maybe pout until Kun just gave up on keeping the room with the beautiful view, and he might have told Kun that he should be a good brother for once and give /him/ the fluffy carpet, but other than that, the family didn't bicker about anything else.

They all had a dinner together, to bless the apartment kind of, and when it started getting late they told each other good night and went each to their own room.

Kun's room was on the other side of the hall from Lele's, with their parents' room in between, which was more than perfect for the omega. It's not that Lele hated his older brother. Far from that actually, he loved him, perhaps a bit too much considering the fact they're blood related.

He was quite sure that he was slick and not obvious with the way he would sometimes stare at his brother after he had just showered, with just a towel hanging from his hips, but only later would he find out that he was way more than obvious about it. 

\---

Coming to the first day of his new school was a bit awkward, to say the least. He wore one of his skirts, black with lacy lining, thigh high pink socks, and a matching baby pink crop top, alongside with platform combat boots (which did little to make him taller than anyone), and wherever he walked he felt stares on himself. He caught more than one omega staring at his legs, more than one alpha staring at his tits, and as embarassing as it is, he loved the attention. It was new, but pleasant, and on the first day already he had made a few friends, fellow omegas.

What he had noticed is that even in such clothes he wore, Lele looked more modest than most of the omegas around the school. Some of them were braless, some wore extremely short skirs, and the fact that shocked him the most is that apparently some of the people in his newfound friend group don't seem to know what underwear is.

They wear skirts that are a bit longer but still above knees, and nothing underneath them. Absolutely nothing. Not even thongs, or something seemingly "slutty".

Lele doesn't have a problem with it though, he always thought that omegas should be able to do whatever they want with their bodies, as well as alphas, but he doesn't quite understand why random alphas just pull them away to either janitor's closets or to the bathrooms. And he even less understands why the omegas return looking like they were in a fight, with hair messed up, and their necks bruised.

It wasn't until he has one of his friends, Renjun, over, that it clicks to him what is happening behind the closed doors. He had suspected it, but didn't want to assume anything, so he just never asked, and never got his assumptions confirmed before. 

What Renjun tells him is that not wearing any panties in their school has become a nonverbal way of saying you are up for getting dicked down.

Lele as a fairly new student couldn't have known that, therefore immediately after finding out he decides that underwear is too much of a bother anyway, and oh boy does it pay off.

The next day when he goes to school he doesn't even bother with panties, and Kun might have, or he might have not, noticed. He decides to keep his distance to see what happens though, but not before giving his fellow basketball players a heads up.

He watches his brother being tugged away by the two biggest alphas on the team, Youngho and Yukhei, and he mentally facepalms. Kun can only imagine how rough they will be if he does not get involved, but if he does decide to get involved Lele will want him too. 

After quickly weighting out the possibilities, he equally as quickly rushes after the trio.

As soon as he enters the bathroom he notices that the place reeks of omega slick, and he's not quite shocked when he sees Lele on the ground on his knees, already bent over, and skirt pulled up to his chest.

The little omega whimpers quietly, and Kun sees one of the alphas, Youngho, smirking down at him, and he can only hear a "...no prep?..." which just makes him reveal himself and come forward. He is aware of the fact that Lele is a virgin, and no prep is gonna hurt a small omega like him, which is something Kun can't let his princess go through.

"Everythint okay here, guys?" He asks, seemingly ignoring his brother on the floor, and his pathetic little gasp along with a soft "Gege" that comes from him.

Youngho and Yukhei stand up with smiles on their faces, and fist bump Kun. He is suddenly staring at the younger omega, when he makes no move to cover himself up, or even make himself presentable. It's quite pathetic, Kun thinks, how he can't even pretend he's not loving the situation he is being put in, with three bigger alphas just waiting to use him like he's supposed to be used.

"You're on the basketball team and haven't even told me?" Is the first coherent thing Chenle says ever since he had gotten dragged to the bathroom, and Kun can't help but circle around him and crouch down.

"Oh baby," He starts as he gently cups the omega's face and makes him look up at him. "I have told you many times, but I guess you just can't stop thinking about my cock, ever, so it doesn't matter what I say anyway."

And oh god, is Lele embarrassed. He looks down just in the moment when a wet finger prods at his little cunt before gently pushing in, and a small whine escapes his throat. He can't even look behind because he would probably die of embarrasement on the spot, and school bathroom floor doesn't seem like the place he'd wanna die at.

Soon enough one finger is replaced by two, and quick after that three, before in almost seemingly no time he has four fingers in his pussy, stretching him out.

He whines yet once again, and immediately hears a click of of disapproval of his brother's tongue. 

Kun says "Be patient, darling." And then unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock out, gently tapping Lele's soft lips with it, as if that will make him shut up.

The omega doesn't hesitate to wrap his lips around the girth however, and due to him not having a gag reflex, along with the help of hours of practice he did on his own, he is quickly able to take his brother completely down his throat, with just small puffs leaving his cute nose.

Youngho has been awfully quiet in the meantime, letting the two others use Lele's little body without participating.

Lele notices why that is when he looks over and sees the man stroking himself, his cock bigger than any other ones he had seen before, in videos at least.

It might be because the cocks he is present with now are the first ones he had clearly seen in person, but Youngho's really does look abnormally big.

As soon as the alpha in question notices that Chenle is staring, he smirks softly and shuffles closer to ruffle his hair, then gently pulls his head off of Kun's own cock.

"Look at you baby, so beautiful." He says, and Lele hears small hums of agreeing from both his brother and Yukhei, who had also gotten his dick out of his pants, and was stroking it to full hardness.

It wasn't hard to notice that he was also above what Lele deems average, but still not as big as Youngho.

It's in the next second, in a blink of an eye, when Yukhei suddenly pushes inside his cunt without a warning, and Lele tries to whine, he really does, but the fact that Youngho is still holding his mouth open, and that he spits in it is what stops him from doing it. He feels filthy, but oh does he absolutely love it.

As he's being penatrated deeper almost immediately, he swallows the spit in his mouth and then opens his jaw again in a single plead for more.

It's quite disappointing when Youngho only laughs in a mean way and gently slaps his cheek to turn back to Kun, but it only lasts for a moment, because the second his mouth is full of his brother's cock again, he is happy. Lele feels at peace finally, as if he is finally getting what he had wanted for the longest time.

Thrusts from both sides, Youngho's gentle touches and rubs on his waist and hips to make sure he is okay, everything feels so good. He is a bit overwhelmed though, and no one is to blame him, because he suddenly went from getting no attention to getting all of it he could ask for. 

When he realizes that Yukhei probably either doesn't have much experience if his sudden sloppy thrusts are to be judged, or his tiny pussy is just too much for him, Lele gets a sudden confidence boost. He starts moving his hips back to get as much as pleasure as possible.

What disappoints him greatly is when Yukhei suddenly pulls out of him at the same time Kun pulls out of his mouth. They switch places quite quickly thankfully, and as Kun's cock presses inside his pussy, Lele is on cloud nine.

It's everything he could have ever asked for, his girth perfect to stretch him out in all the right places. And while it might be that they're closely related, and it might not, alpha hits his gspot with the first thrust, and as he keeps thrusting so does Yukhei, who out of nowhere lets out a groan, and spills his cum down Lele's throat. No one warns Lele, not Yukhei who grabs his hair and pulls him down onto his cock, nor the other two, especially Youngho who couldn't have not noticed.

Lele lets out a little choked cry, and that apparently is a sign for Yukhei to pull away and finally let the omega breathe.

Yukhei leaves once he manages to calm down, and he quickly thanks Chenle by giving him a kiss on the lips and a soft promise of "See you baby."

Lele has no idea what that means, and he isn't gonna ask, especially not when his cunt starts contracting around Kun's cock with every thrust

"Are you close baby?" Youngho suddenly speaks up as he notices that Kun isn't thrusting as fast.

Omega nods, and with a loud cry he cums hard, he squeezes around his brother's cock embarassingly tight, and that does it for Kun as well. Unlike Yukhei, Kun forces his knot in his little brother's cunt, and cums deep inside him, riding his high out for a good minute, as it just felt so good.

It takes some time for Kun's knot to go down so he could finally pull out, but when it does finally happen, and he pulls out, copious amounts of cum start running down Lele's thighs.

Before it all has the time to drip out, Youngho takes Kun's previous spot and without asking aligns his cock with an omega's opening, and then pushes in.

A breath is immediately knocked out of Lele's chest and he falls down, tits pressing against the cold tiles alongside with his face, because holy fuck, did he underestimate that alpha's size.

He is more than sure he feels the cock bumping against his cervix, and he cries out, because it feels so good, but hurts like a bitch as well.

He is lucky his brother is there with him to comfort him though, as he immediately gets a kiss pressed to his lips, and a lot of gentle head pats as well.

Youngho grips Lele's hips with force, and starts thrusting in a feral speed, which brings him close in a matter of minutes, and everyone present is aware that if it wasn't for the omega's cunt it wouldn't happen that soon.

The alpha fucking him doesn't knot him either, so when he feels himself close Youngho pulls out and strokes himself to an orgasm, cumming over the beautiful crease of Lele's back, along with his skirt.

Lele is content, he feels safe in his brother's hold as well as Youngho's. They clean him up and make him presentable again before taking him out of the school to Yukhei's car with an excuse that omega isn't feeling well. 

When they're back home, Kun and Lele's dad isn't there, which allows the alphas to pamper the cute little omega while he's playing animal crossing, feeling loved and cared for, like a princess he had always wanted to be.


End file.
